


A Stream in Africa

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep fic for Psychodrama. I was really, really annoyed with Haley's behaviour toward Aaron. He had his cell turned off…so, all the landlines to Quantico were down that morning???</p><p>And I think I have a thing for assertive, pushy Reid. Even if he is halfway to being drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stream in Africa

Samuel Johnson once wrote: "In the bottle discontent seeks for comfort, cowardice for courage, and bashfulness for confidence."

Tertullian wrote: "The first reaction to truth is hatred."

"Speak the truth but leave immediately after." Slovenian proverb

 

Aaron Hotchner walks into the hotel bar. It is close to one a.m. but he couldn't sleep. He's traded his usual suit and tie for a well-washed t-shirt and blue jeans. The team is staying another night in Los Angeles because of severe thunderstorms that have swept into the area and they'll be leaving mid-morning tomorrow.

This bar is not really different from any other hotel bar he's been in: tastefully and sedately decorated in dark colours with muted lighting; a smattering of tables on the floor and some booths along the outside wall. The bar is large, made to look like oak and there are a number of low backed bar stools lining it. It's relatively quiet this time of night—most people who visit L.A. are more interested in the nightlife at the clubs than in the hotel bar.

Hotch is making his way to the bar when he hears a familiar voice call out his name. Looking over, he sees Spencer Reid, sitting in alone in a booth, with a drink in front of him.

Turning, Hotch walks over and sits down across from him. "Hey, Reid. I thought you went out with Morgan, Elle, and JJ?"

Spencer shrugs. "I thought I was tired until I got into bed. Then I couldn't shut my brain off, so I figured a couple drinks might help."

Hotch nods. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep either."

"What can I get you to drink, sir?" the waitress asks.

"Dry Martini, please."

"Shaken, not stirred," Reid says, doing a bad Sean Connery imitation and giggling.

Hotch looks at him sharply, wondering just how many drinks Reid has had. From the flushed cheeks and slightly bright eyes, he figures it's more than a "couple".

"Sir?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Whatever's easiest," Hotch replies. He eyes Reid's glass. "And bring him another of what he's drinking."

"Okay. I'll be right back with those," she says, heading to the bar.

They sit in silence until the waitress brings their drinks back. Hotch takes a sip of his Martini before asking, "So, what was keeping your brain busy tonight?"

"The case, mostly. I mean, Sheppard's mother was a little nuts. So is my mother and I didn't end up a basket case. Well, not as much of a basket case as that."

Hotch nods and takes another sip of his drink. "I don't think your mother inflicted near the damage on you as Sheppard's mother did on him and his sister."

"I suppose," Reid replies. "So, why are you still up at this hour?"

"Jack. And Haley."

Reid frowns. "Is something wrong?"

"Jack had to go in for tests the day we left and I forgot about the appointment. Haley came in to tell me. I feel so guilty; I'm missing so much of his childhood."

"Is Jack okay?"

"He's got a condition, one they can treat. But I should've been there, for Jack and for her," Hotch says.

"Why didn't Mrs. Hotchner call you?"

"You can call her Haley, you know," Hotch says.

"I prefer Mrs. Hotchner," Reid says with a shrug. "So, why didn't she just call and remind you?"

"I had my cell phone shut off during the meeting."

Reid snorts. "And what, all the landlines at Quantico were down that morning?"

"Not to my knowledge," Hotch says. He frowns, wondering where Reid is going with this. "Why?"

"I don't know why you put up with her behaviour!" he replies. "She obviously didn't want you at the appointment, Hotch. If she had—"

"That's not true! And this _is_ my wife you're talking about, Reid," Hotch says, glaring at him. He's shocked, Hotch has never seen Reid be so forthright.

"It's not true?" Reid asks, huffing a breath in obvious disbelief. "If she had really wanted you there, she would've called the office line and either been put through to you or had a message passed onto you immediately. Instead, she tries you cell phone, can't get through, so doesn't bother?" Reid pushes on, not letting Hotch speak. "That just let's her be the heroine of the story. The long-suffering wife who has to do everything on her own because her husband is so busy, he can't be bothered. She even came into the office _after_ the appointment. I bet she laid a guilt trip on you…bet she condescended to let you go on this case after you offered to stay home."

"It's not like that, Reid," Hotch says with barely controlled anger.

"You're telling me that didn't happen?"

Hotch glances away. "Yes, it did, but Haley's not doing this on purpose. She's just—"

"Haven't you heard? Denial is not a stream in Egpyt. You're going to make excuses for her and you say it's not true? It's worse than I—"

"Goddamn it, you don't know anything about being in a relationship! You don't—"

"Damn it!" Reid shouts, drawing looks from the other patrons. He lowers his voice, leaning across the table and glaring at Hotch. "Despite what all of you think, I'm not some shrinking violet, quivering virgin who's never been in a relationship. So, I haven't been married, but I was in a relationship, for a couple years, and he treated me _just_ like Haley's treating you. It was fucking hard to see the truth but I finally did. You can't see it because you're too close to the situation!" He strikes his finger on the table with every point he makes.

"I don't have to listen to this," Hotch hisses. He stands up, pulling out his wallet and throwing some money on the table to cover the drinks. "I'm going to bed." He turns away and strides out of the bar.

Reid jumps up and follows him out, catching up to him in the empty lobby, near the bank of elevators. "Oh, running away will just solve everything, won't it?"

"Leave me alone!" Hotch yells. He turns and pins Reid to the wall, glaring at him; he's feeling almost as angry with Reid as he did with Sheppard when he was arresting him this afternoon. "Shut the fuck up," he says, voice low and filled with warning.

Reid laughs at him. "Go ahead! Hit me, if it will make you feel better, but at least look at why you're angry! If there weren't any truth to what I'm saying, then you wouldn't be so fucking upset!"

Hotch realises that he wants nothing more than to do as Reid suggests, that in fact, he'd like to hit him—over and over again. Hotch freezes. In that moment, his anger cools and he lets his hands drop from Reid's body. "Reid, I'm—"

Before he can finish, Hotch finds himself pushed against the wall, hard enough to knock the breath out of him. Reid is holding him still and leaning in, staring at him. "What are you—"

He's cut off again, this time with Reid's mouth covering his own. It's a hard, angry kiss and he gasps with its suddenness. Reid's mouth moves over his own, his tongue slipping out to slide between Hotch's lips as he presses his body fully against Hotch's.

Hotch moans into the kiss, finds his hands grabbing at Reid's waist while he slides his tongue across Reid's, into his mouth and tasting him. His hands skim down, cupping Reid's ass, pulling him closer and feeling his erection pressing against his own hard cock. Whimpering as the embrace continues, Hotch is shocked to realise that he wants Reid; wants to fuck him, wants to take him and own him.

Reid pulls back and Hotch moans again, leaning forward trying to recapture his mouth. Reid swipes another quick kiss across Hotch's mouth before backing up. He looks at him for a moment and there's a smug smirk on his face when he turns around and walks away.

Hotch stands there, stunned, and staring after Reid. He brings his fingers up to his lips and is unsure which he should be more shocked by: the fact that Reid kissed him or the fact that Reid kissed him and he enjoyed it.

Just before stepping on the elevator, Reid looks back at him. "It was Pearl Bailey who said, ' You never find yourself until you find the truth.' I think you need to discover a few truths in your life, Aaron Hotchner."

He continues to stare at the elevator doors long after they close. The things Reid has said…and done…tonight have hit him hard and Hotch feels shocked and…lost.

Hotch hurries back to his room, thankful that no one else gets on the elevator. He enters the room, closing the door quietly, not wanting to wake Gideon. Leaning against the door, he closes his eyes and sighs; his cock is still hard and aching and he knows it won't go away on its own. Going into the bathroom, he turns the shower on before stripping quickly and stepping under the hot spray. He's not enough of a masochist to take a cold shower.

Soaping up his hands, he runs them over his chest, stopping to pinch his nipple and he tries to not make any noise; Gideon is a fairly light sleeper and Hotch doesn't want to wake him. Hotch slides one hand down to grasp his cock and when he starts stroking it, he tries to imagine that it's Haley stroking him. But as soon as he closes his eyes, it's Reid. Reid sliding his hand up and down his shaft, Reid playing with his nipples. Hotch tries to force his thoughts back to his wife but fails…all he can think of right now is Spencer Reid.

He wonders what Reid would look like jerking off; lying on his bed, one hand stroking his cock, the other playing with his nipples, that arrogant look in his eyes. The mental picture shifts and Hotch imagines Reid in the shower with him, kneeling in front of him while Hotch fucks his mouth; that's all it takes. A couple more slick strokes and Hotch is coming, biting his lip to keep from moaning. He lets his softening cock go and stands under the water for a couple more minutes, catching his breath and rinsing the soap off his body.

Turning the shower off, he climbs out and dries off quickly. He pulls on his boxers before going into the bedroom to get into bed.

"Hotch?" Gideon murmurs.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you. I needed a shower."

"Another one?" he says, half asleep.

"Yes another one!" Hotch says, agitated. The only response he gets is a soft snore.

Sighing, Hotch climbs into bed and settling back on the pillows and his mind is still racing. He can still Reid's voice in his head…his comments and questions ringing with something that sounded like truth. Hotch forces his mind from returning to that dark, desperate kiss they shared. He rolls over onto his side and his tiredness hits him like a wave and he's grateful. As he drifts off to sleep, Hotch thinks of the words from The Bible: "…the truth shall set you free" and he wonders, not for the first time, just what price one has to pay for that freedom.


End file.
